User talk:Sgt. Edwards
Characters The "Characters" template is only used for categorizing main 589 characters like Scout and Dunn. The Zombies characters like Dr. Richtofen and Nick have their own category, Zombies. Just letting you know so that no further confusion arises, and I hope you stay! Cpl. Wilding 15:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, not sure why I didn't think of it before, LOL! Cpl. Wilding 15:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Can I...? I have to say no at this time mainly since this is still an ongoing project, in terms of the newer missions still being played out. I mean, you can definitely help with the descriptions of the ops themselves (meaning, taking the transcript and putting it into words for the main op pages) since we're short on editors right now, but I'd have to discuss it with the other admins on this before I give any OK. Sorry mate. Cpl. Wilding 16:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I like it. Upload it onto here and I'll see what I can do with it. Cpl. Wilding 16:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RfAs I'm gonig to see if I can talk to Quillix and Alex today to see what we should set for requirements. There'll be more jobs other than admins in a while once I get them organized. Cpl. Wilding 16:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll definietly take them into consideration. :) Cpl. Wilding 16:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I think I can see where you took the requirements from! XD The CoD Joint Ops Wiki Admin requirements are almost identical! Actually, those are some good requirements, and I think that if we tweak them a bit since there aren't a whole bunch of people here on the Wiki, they'll work great! --General Quilix 19:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Zombiez I'll talk the character over with the other admins, because I'm not 100% sure what they're thinking right now. (none of them are on.) Also, I have an image for ze Tank, I just need to get it uploaded on here. Cpl. Wilding 16:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I got their pictures of off the Left 4 Dead Wiki, since they're based off of characters from that series. Cpl. Wilding 12:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from General Quilix and Authorization to Begin Building Welcome. Sorry I haven't said "Hello" yet, but I haven't been on the Wiki recently. Too busy watching Star Trek DS9 and playing Indiana Jones: The Staff of Kings! XD Anyhow, Wilding told me about your request and I'm fine with it, but we're still waiting on Alex. However, I personally think it would be fine for you to start working on those pages in a seperate category while we wait for Alex's opinion. I'm eager to see what you have in mind! I must ask that you keep the language used in the transcript reasonably clean; I've seen how some other RP Wikis have descended in almost kinds of "swear fests", and I'd like to avoid that with this Wiki. : ) Thank you for your contributions, and I look forward to working with you in the future! : D --General Quilix 18:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Zombies I'm not sure about how the others would feel about me granting the use of the Zombies Characters, since that subject is still largely experimental. I'm pretty sure stuff for the 589 would be alright since we've done so much with that, but we've only done one Zombies event so far. Please understand this is a big move for us, almost like parents letting their kid go off to school for the first time. : ) I know it seems kind of weird, but I think it's understandable since we created all the pages on here ourselves! : D Anyways, I'll talk to the other Admins about it and get back to you, but I do have one question: Will you be using your own characters in conjunction with our Characters, or will you just use our Characters? --General Quilix 20:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait... I think I might have misunderstood the question... Yes, I think I did. Hate when that happens! XD LOL! Anyways, sorry about that. : D To answer your question, it depends on what you want to do, but I think it would be best if you start with a seperate group for now and have them meet up with our group later once I've gotten a green light from the other Admins, for reasons I've stated above. : ) I'll talk to them and see what they think of the idea, although I'm sure that they'll feel more comfortable once they've seen some more of your work. : ) Please put the new content in a new category for now while we Admins bumble around trying to figure out how to set up an official system and write it into the Manual of Style! XD (As a side note, if you have any ideas for improvements to our system, please feel free to let us know on our Talk Pages! : D) Thanks, and I apologize again for the mix-up! --General Quilix 20:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I think that'll work! : D Good luck and have fun! --General Quilix 21:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice! I just saw it. : D Looks great, other than a few small typos, but it sounds really good so far. Love how Max just charges the Tank! XD Quick question: Are they using AWS Weapons to fight the Infected? --General Quilix 21:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your wiki I'll look into it, but I can't guarantee anything, seeing as it took a while to get the logo on here up. (Even then, I needed to talk to an admin on the Call of Duty Wiki to help out) Cpl. Wilding 00:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: RFR You do realize his is NOT a fanfic wiki. This is actually a database for some live action roleplays Quilix, Wildng and I do. We all really know each other. Thus, your pages will never be used. This is actually mainly for the Spec Ops missions we do. Just yesterday, we finished the Ops we have pages for. Now, we will make more. To be honest, I'm wondering how you found this wiki, it's not easy to find. -- Alex Martin Rider 19:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) sigh* Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head. If it was possible we would love to use your characters, but to be honest, we just don't know you. Although, there is one place you may be able to use your characters. Here: http://z13.invisionfree.com/N_Reekis_RPG_Board/index.php?s=53a33df00e494932ea0b6fe1526226a6&act=idx -- Alex Martin Rider 19:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) A Message I want you to know that General Quilix and I do not agree with what Alex has told you. You are free to use this Wiki, and there's always the possibility our characters could meet. Don't bother sending a message to Alex; he's not at his computer and won't be for a while. I don't know what the heck he was doing, but he definietly did that without talking to ANY of us first. If you want, I can help you with coming up with ideas, backstorys, anything really. Don't feel like we're ousting you ,because we're not. In fact, we're looking for more people to come help us with this since there's no way three people can manage 70+ articles. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Stick around, make some edits to your pages, and hang out. I'm gonna be here to help you out if you need it. Cpl. Wilding 16:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :If he gets annoyed enough to block you, Quilix and Iwill have a serious talk and unblock you as well. Cpl. Wilding 12:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree, and Wilding and I will discuss this with Alex and make him see sense. (Well, as best I can while studying for the SAT! XD Don't worry. I'll be able to help more after October 9th. : D) Probably as the Wiki degraded bit by bit Alex would change his mind, but it would be too late by then. Besides, I think Wilding and I would like to avoid that! XD Anyways, I sincerely apologize for this incident. If I had been on the Wiki at the time, this wouldn't be an issue now. Please continue with your story. We'll talk with Alex and get this sorted out. --General Quilix 21:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I never said that he couldn't edit here did I? I just said there wasn't any need for characters here. I was just giving him a place where he could use the characters he made. This is a live action roleplay and we don't even know him so we can't really use the characters he created. Although, a more fitting place to put characters like the ones he made is the Made Up Characters wiki. (Yes there actually is one. LOL.) The only real help we need here is fixing grammatical errors and linking unlinked pages. I NEVER said he shouldn't edit here. I'm just clearing up some confusion. Believe me, I definitly think that we could use help with that. I'm sorry if it sounded like I wanted him to leave. By the way Wilding, I never wanted to block him. As much as you two like to make it sound like, I'm not the "bad guy", I'm just being realistic. But I'd really appreciate it if you guys would stop talking about me like I'm some kind of evil troll that wants to make every one's lives miserable....I was trying to help him but then you guys jumped all over me before I could fix the confusion. --